Smiles
by DaKemz
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, and TenTen are all grown up and married. Just short clips of their lives! NarutoxHinata TemarixShikamaru NejixTenTen please read and review!


--i was in the mood to type a story in the future with my favorite pairings. hope you like please review!--

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said walking from the kitchen into the living room.

"Hmmm?" She looked up from her book to her husband.

"You want to cook something with me?" He grinned. She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You want to cook?" She asked incredulously.

His smile widened and he came over to her. He picked up her hands and pulled her off the couch and up to him. He leaned his face down into her neck. "Please?" his breath tickled her and she giggled, slightly blushing.

"What do you want to make?" She pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Hmmm…" He said, "The only thing that really sounds good is…"

"Raman?" Hinata grinned.

He laughed and touched her nose. "No… the only thing that sounds really good is… Hinata Uzumaki…" He kissed her then. She sighed as he picked her up by her waist and put her on the counter. Her legs were on either side of him and her arms were resting over his shoulders. They broke apart and Hinata smiled.

"You didn't even want to make anything did you?" She asked.

He smiled. "Not really."

They stared at each other smiling. "Have any name ideas?" He asked lightly touching her stomach.

She smiled. "We don't even know the gender yet."

"We won't for a while," He said, "you're only… two months along?"

She nodded. "If a girl though…" She said slowly.

He looked up at her, curious. He picked up her hand and kissed the palm. "If a girl…?"

"I was thinking… maybe… Kushina?" She looked at Naruto face to see his reaction.

He kissed her again, slowly. "I like that idea," He whispered against her lips. She grinned and jumped off the counter. She reached for her recipe book.

"Let's make something," She said.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "How about Raman?" He said. She nudged him slightly…

And smiled.

***

"Neji?" TenTen asked quietly.

"Hn?" Neji turned to his very pregnant wife looking up from a letter he had just received from the main branch.

"I'm due in exactly a month…" She said, rubbing her stomach slowly. He put down the letter. The main branch could wait. He sat by her and took her hand.

"Are you nervous?" He asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

She looked at him, smiling a tiny smile. "A little."

He bent down to her stomach. He kissed it slowly. "Listen in there," he said tenderly, "you better be nice to your mother when you come out," TenTen laughed quietly. "Or you're going to be in trouble with your father, son."

"Son?" She repeated.

"I think it's a boy," He looked up at her.

She nodded. "I did, too."

He sat up by her and wrapped his arms around her slowly. He kissed her cheek. "You have any names that come to mind?"

"Well…" She tilted her head, "I was thinking if it was a girl, we could name her Hikaru…"

Neji leaned on her head his long pale finger tracing random designs on her stomach. "It's a pretty name."

She smiled. "But since we both think it's a boy… I was thinking… we could name him after your father, Hizashi." She looked at him.

He looked at his wife and took her chin. He slowly kissed her gently. "That would be a good name, and I think my father would like that."

She smiled at him. "I wish I could've met him. And your mother."

"Me too." He sighed.

"Oh!" TenTen sat up and felt her stomach. "He's kicking," She turned to Neji and picked up his hand.

He smiled as he felt the movement beneath her stomach. "He's going to be a strong boy."

TenTen placed her hand over his and their fingers interlocked. They looked into each other's eyes…

And smiled.

***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shikamaru asked his wife as she put food into a picnic basket.

Temari looked at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well," He sighed. "After this picnic the twins might be asking to go on more, and you know I have work so I won't be able to go…"

Temari wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. "You don't want them to be disappointed if they can't go on another picnic with their father?"

He nodded.

"Mama! Mama!" Their daughter, Reika, ran into the room.

"What is it honey?" Shikamaru picked her up.

"Reina peed on the floor!" She pointed with her little fingers towards the living room.

Temari groaned inwardly and walked into the living room. There stood Reina, the second born daughter, looking guilty and wet.

"Shikamaru could you take her and change her clothes? I'll clean up the mess." Temari said as she got an old towel. She heard Shikamaru talking to her about the whole ordeal as he walked back to the twins' room.

When the whole mess was over Temari picked up Reika's hand as Shikamaru picked up Reina's and they walked out the door. The twins looked like their father, except for their eyes which were like Temari's. The only difference between the two was their attitudes. Reika was like her father, lazier than Reina. When they had reached the large hill not too far from their house Shikamaru laid out a blanket.

After eating the twins went down to a little stream and Temari and Shikamaru watched silently.

Shikamaru rubbed his wife's back slowly his fingers lightly traced to her shoulder. When his fingertips brushed her neck she giggled.

"I forgot you were ticklish," He grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him. They sat again for a little while. Temari looked at him. His eyes were up at the sky, watching the clouds.

"Are you happy?" Temari asked.

He looked at her. "I've got a beautiful wife who I love, a home, and two little girls that I adore why wouldn't I be happy?"

She grinned. "I meant about watching the clouds. But that was a good answer." She curled up into his arms and they watched their girls splash each other and shriek with laughter.

"Are you happy?" He asked his lips grazing her ear.

She leaned into him. "Of course I am. I have a wonderful husband and gorgeous little girls."

He went quiet.

"What?" She asked.

"I said _beautiful _wife but did she say _handsome_ husband? No I don't think she did…" He laughed quietly.

Temari laughed and kissed him on the lips. "I didn't need to say it because you already know it."

They both got up, holding hands walked down the hill…

And smiled.

--end--

--i hope none of them seemed out of character!! again please

please

please

please

please

please

PLEASE

review. :) --


End file.
